The Shadow Of The Doctor
by ButterCakes
Summary: There was someone always watching over the Doctor. Never seen never know until one day she couldn't help but comfort him. Follow Seth - The Doctor's guardian angel almost - on her adventure with the Doctor.


Prologue

Gallifrey was an amazing place. I remember watching him - The Doctor - as a boy. No one calls him by his real name anymore he's just The Doctor now. The Doctor of Gallifrey, always there to save it from the Daleks, though I don't blame him he probably blames himself. The head counsel asked me to look after him when the war was over, I took refuge on a planet called 'Earth'. I didn't fit in to poorly. After a year in Earth time I decided to look for The Doctor. I knew what would happen to Gallifrey, it would be put into a time lock. They told me they'd do whatever they needed to take down the Daleks.

Finding the Doctor is easier said than done. Eventually, after chasing him half way across time and space he led me back to Earth. I've been following him ever since although he can never know that I'm a Time Lord. He must believe that he is the last. It's the way Gallifrey is still alive in the time lock with his memory and hope that one day he can fix it. Normally Time Lords can sense other Time Lords it's a rather eerie feeling like you know they're there, they could be behind you or a million miles away but you can feel them. You see though Gallifrey was working a special little project for me, a perception filter so not even the Doctor could tell I'm me. It's a necklace actually pretty it's a heart shape made of Precepanty not found on Earth obviously, it reacts with a chemical mixed in -Nitrogen- and TA-DA I am undetectable to other Time Lords. I assume it works because I've been following The Doctor for almost ten years. I think he's just over 900 looking young as ever too. As for me I'm 916 slightly older you could say. He doesn't have the last TARDIS either but he'll never know. I'm like his guardian angel I watch over him and make sure that he doesn't die although I try not to interfere. I almost did with the year that never happened. He got it under control though. As for the Master I knew he was here I felt him come before the perception filter was put up. I went and talk to him for a while tried to change his mind about staying on Earth. That didn't work for God sake he wanted to kill me. Angry, angry Time Lord he was. The Doctor fixed it in the end but the way he cried over The Master's body was sad, I just wanted to shout I'm here Doctor you aren't alone I'm here!

Interesting though his companion Rose she's stuck in a parallel universe, not many things stop The Doctor except for the void I guess. Martha was just there so The Doctor wouldn't be alone, loneliness always was a thing he had a problem with he hated it. The way he thinks about Rose though tells me he misses her, as a child on Gallifrey I was taught to walk among peoples thoughts without them ever knowing. Although I rarely do that on him he is a Time Lord after all, I don't know how far the perception filter will go to protect me. Right now we're sitting in a coffee shop I'm on the other side of the room stirring around my coffee and he's staring into space probably thinking of Rose. He plays the last time they talked over and over again in his head like it'll bring her back. It won't though I wish I could help him. I glance at him and we make eye contact, eye contact isn't good! I look back down at my coffee and take a sip. I wonder if he'll ever figure out I'm always just around the corner waiting and watching for when he needs me. He gets up and I look at the clock above the little entrance, 9:34 it reads. I see him come and sit across from me.

"Ello," I love the way the word rolls of his tongue smooth and soft. I must say this form - the Tenth I believe - is rather attractive although too tall for my liking. "I'm John, John Smith," he says smiling and extends his hand almost like its natural. On Gallifrey it's not common to shake hands with someone or well it wasn't. Wonderful that's good! Very very good, he must think I'm human. I extend my hand to him and shake it, with practice anything can be perfected.

"Brilliant, it's not often you have a cute guy come up to you in a coffee shop," I smile trying my hardest to sound like a silly bubbly girl, "Seth Blane." Flirting is harder than it looks I guess I'll need to work on that.

Seth can I ask you something?" He says

"Shoot away John," I giggle mostly because he doesn't look anything like a John! He looks more like a David if you ask me but he's The Doctor he doesn't need a name.

"Why have you been following me around this s'morning?" He asks me and I try not to look flustered.

"Okay okay you got me I thought you were cute. I was trying to work up the nerve to talk to you but you kept going places I just couldn't talk myself into it." I was dying of laughter on the inside I made myself blush though like I'm embarrassed that's normal for humans I think. Worst lie ever but he bought it by the half disgusted half flattered face he wears. His ego can't see through my shallow lies funny.

"Well Seth thank you but I'm not really looking for anyone." Sadness rushes through his face, oh yes Rose.

"Figures all the nice ones aren't," I say ignoring his momentary sadness. My thoughts are screaming to comfort him. To tell him that it all has to work out, but I can't I shouldn't. "Heartbreak is hard tell me about it." I say rolling my eyes.

"When did I say heartbreak?" He says and I give a are you stupid face to him. He's still suspicious of me I guess.

"Mate I know heartbreak when I see it I have been on this planet for a long time. What happened?" I ask figuring he'll just shut me out like every other living thing out there. Even before the war he kept to himself.

"She's in a parallel world and I'll never see her again. I'll never get to tell her I love her and how much I want to see her face. Or how I didn't realize she was a brilliant part of my life," he says fighting back tears. Vulnerable moment you don't see him open up that often, scary.

I should be pretending to be confused about the whole parallel world thing but instead I think with my hearts. I take his hand, lean over the little table and whisper in his ear,

"I know you miss her Doctor; you'll see her again though. There's always a solution to the problem." I let go of his hand and grab my bag casually walking out of the small coffee shop. I do screw these kinds of things up don't I?


End file.
